To Kill A Child's Virus
by XoXBloodyAliceT.T
Summary: This hollow world my pain is not shared, and in this pain I found the strength to with stand another day: -Tony Clark  A COLLAB with AtomicKokoro implied rape, abuse, torture, language, dark secrets..Read if you wish to not see the brillance of innocence.
1. Piece 00 Ravens and Roses

_OPERATION: Virus_

_To Kill A Child_

_Piece 1_

_Ravens and Roses_

_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary,__  
_Tony was home alone and had no problem with it per usual. His parents left with Lee, Meghan, and Marc to go to dinner. Tony was not feeling well so he stayed home. The moment his parents and siblings were out of view Tony locked the doors then rushed upstairs to his and brother's room to get a book. Tony picked out a book from the Burgundy book case that was at least three feet tall. The books told the stories of mysteries, hero and villain, and then one lone little book with its spine showing that it has been read more than once. This is the book the Tony looks forward to everyday, Tales of Terror by Edgar Allen Poe. Inside was a certain little poem that Tony just adored and could recite by heart with such emotion that you would believe him if you did not know such poem.

_Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore, _

"_The Raven", _a poem that tells of a young man whom is home alone that has decided to read to pass the time. _**This is quite the coincidence would you not agree my dear reader? No matter lets us journey back to the story of Tony and The Raven. **_Tony was reading the Tell-Tale Heart also by Edgar Allen Poe when he heard the phone ring. Tony jumped then quietly laughed to himself for being so edgy by a story that he could possible recite perfectly and went to answer the phone. Tony heard his mother's voice and said that everything was fine and that he was getting some rest. Tony's mother, Karen, said that he should go get some sleep and that they will use their key to get inside. Tony says goodbye and then goes back up to read the poem before he falls asleep.

_While I nodded, nearly napping,_

Tony had not realized he fell asleep until he saw a raven with striking green eyes that matched his own flap to a perch in front of him. This raven gave a gaze that seemed to take a peek into his soul and rip out every little thing about him. Tony felt exposed by this majestic raven's gaze and wrapped his arms around himself. Tony noticed how dead the raven's eyes were. They seemed to have had all of the light and life torn from them abruptly. The raven held his head up high breaking the staring contest that Tony had not realized they were having. The raven called out a cry that sounded of fear and began to flap around on circles like that of a hawk who has found its prey. Tony somehow knew that he was not the prey and his suspicion was confirmed when he heard a voice that matched his own except it sounded more mature and more…dead.

'_Run little one for the wolf is here,' _the raven spoke softly and yet no emotion came out until…

'**Hello little one to what do I owe the pleasure of having such a **_**delicious treat**_** here in my domain', **spoke a wolf of fur that would get the star and moonless night sky to run in fear of it.

'…' Tony had no voice to use to speak. His voice had suddenly gone into hiding from this wolf with such hypnotic eyes.

'_He is but a boy! Surely you could do better than this one, leave him be. Run Tony hurry and get out,'_ the raven's voice betrayed his eyes for there was genuine concern in the quiet voice.

'**What was that little raven do mine ears deceive me or doth thou have concern for this young one? Surely one in your condition should not care for what happens to this little **_**treat**_**. Did you or did you not ****murder**** your family and vow vengeance toward the ones whom have wronged you? So little raven what does this little **_**treat**_** matter to you? Here I thought you lost all of your innocence to the endless torture you have endured? HAHA so you DO have a shred of your old self! Ah ha! I have figured out your plan. You wished to leave the one shred of your original self and implant with in this little one. I shall tear him up and spit him out and leave no piece in tact when I have finished my **_**treat**_**.'** Spoke the wolf who gave an arrogant laugh to the raven.

'_Shut up! It is because of people like you that I went through what I did! I may not be who I was in the past but this one still has a chance. I WILL FIGHT!'_ at that last statement he tucked in his wings and descended upon the wolf at an alarming rate. The wolf should no signs of worry and why should he? For what happened next revealed the card that Fate has drawn Tony.

_**BANG**_

The impact of the bullet caused the raven to fly towards Tony. The raven lay dead half way to the wolf and half way to Tony. The wolf gave a haughty chuckle before walking towards the now dead raven. He took no time in devouring the raven that had tried to protect Tony. The boy was disgusted, aghast, appalled, horrified, and any other word the described this scene. Still he could not bear to look away for he felt as of his body was being held in place by invisible strings. The wolf not only knew how to push buttons but he also knew how to be a puppet master. The wolf took note that Tony had not looked away and looked at him with stunning blue eyes. The wolf seemed to smirk at Tony. He walked towards Tony and spoke with a gentle voice despite his wicked smile and bloody mouth filled with sharp blood stained teeth.

'**Come here my treat,'** this wolf knew well that Tony was held in place by invisible puppet strings.

His mind seemed to have lost its connection to the rest of his body for without his mind's consent Tony walked toward the wolf.

'**Are you not happy to see me little one?'** The wolf tilted his head ever so slightly and if one did not know better they would think that the question was genuine. Tony knew better for he could still see the malevolent smile that graced the wolf's face. Tony found himself; once again, speaking with no control with what was coming out Tony was appalled by what words he spoke and with what emotion he showed.

'_No master I am overjoyed that you have graced me with your presence,'_ Tony felt like gagging he sounded like a fool who has been struck by cupids arrow and he did not stop there,_ 'I am glad that you have chosen me to be your treat. I give myself to you,'_ his eyes, if he still had any say in what they did, widened at what words he uttered to this psychotic wolf.

His faced looked like he was in love with this wolf. He should have heeded the raven's warning and awoke. The wolf had gained considerable distance and was almost to Tony. The wolf licked his lips and started to salivate as if he was imagining how Tony would taste. The wolf was in position to pounce then… He woke up. Tony awoke in a cold sweat and the wolf's laughter echoed in his mind. So did the raven's dead eyes as he was being devoured. Tony went into the bathroom that was near the end of the hall. Inside he splashed some cold water onto his face and wiped it away with a towel. He took a quick glance into the mirror and swore he saw the wolf with the same sadistic smile as he had in when Tony was in his dream.

'_More like a nightmare,'_ Tony thought to himself and chuckled in a way that sounded more nervous than joyous.

Risking seeing the wolf he stole one more glance into the mirror and stared.

'_So that is why…'_ Inside the mirror Tony saw a little boy who had fear clearly written upon his face. Yet, unlike his not so long ago youth, he could not run into his mother's gentle embrace. He had to pretend that he did not cry himself to sleep when nightmares came to play or when there was a horrific thunderstorm pounding outside. No he pretended to act more grown up than he truly was. He acted immature and faked his idiocy. Demons go after those who have such brilliance that they could blind. He made sure that nobody he cared for would be attacked. In order to protect his loved ones he made himself the bait. Tony had not realized the wetness that graced his cheeks. He was crying… Tony could not remember the last time he cried so freely.

_suddenly there came a tapping,_

Breaking him of his train of thought Tony realized that someone was knocking at the front door. Thinking that his parents had returned and could not enter because the door was locked_  
_

_As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door._

He ran down the stairs yet he could not help but have this nagging voice saying that it was not his family. He quickly fixed his appearance._  
_

_`'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, `tapping at my chamber door -__  
__Only this, and nothing more.'_

It is only mom and dad, calm my nerves!

_Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,__  
__`Sir,' said I, `or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;__  
__But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,__  
__And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,__  
__That I scarce was sure I heard you' _

"Sorry! Mom, dad, I was sleeping when you started knocking so I was not sure if the knocking was a part of my dream or it was real," Tony exclaimed so that he could be heard through the door.

'_Hurry and run! Take heed to my warning and run as fast as you possible can!'_ The raven's voice crept into the mind of Tony and he slowed his pace to a near stop in front of the door. Tony was back in his dream and the wolf was on the other side. As if reality was repeating fantasy Tony felt himself drawn towards to the door…_  
__- here I opened wide the door; -_

_Darkness there, and nothing more._


	2. Piece 01 Tired and Liars

The shuffling of feet and the quiet mummers of four sixteen year olds which were regaining their lost clothing. Tony was in a haze most likely from the chloroform that was shoved into his face or the senseless pounding he received. They used the chloroform soaked rag so that I would not be able to fight back when I was dragged back to my bedroom. In the drug induced haze I saw that the wolf was on top of me and devouring me. His ice cold blue eyes stared down at me with child like mischief. Ha, him that god forsaken wolf to be considered a child. I could only lay there while my mind went a mile a minute. It hurt too much to move and also I did not want to _arouse_ the boys into removing their clothes once more. They crawled out the window one by one. Just like they did when they were raping me; yes four teenage boys raped and beat me. The last one, the ring leader, was the wolf from my dream. His eyes matched the wolf and so did his wicked smile. I met the wolf so where was the raven?

"_See you soon, Tony, sweet dreams."_ The ring leader said as he jumped out the window.

The wolf came to life and no matter how much I opened and closed my eyes I could not wake from the nightmare I just went through. I need naught pinch myself for the pain I went through showed that I was not dreaming. When the four boys were gone I rose from my bed and immediately regretted it for pain surged from my bottom to the tips of my fingers and toes. Then there was nothing and I breathed a sigh of relief. The blissful numbness was a blessing and now I could continue with cleaning up. I changed my clothes and burned the bloody ones, sheets included. I washed up and made myself look normal and innocent.

'_He he, innocence, I lost that when I opened that door,' _Tony thought as he smiled a somber smile.

_**Bang**_

A car door closed and Tony knew his family had returned from the diner.

'_Impeccable timing everyone, had you gotten here earlier I might have had a shred of my life still intact,' _Tony did not sound spiteful but merely stated facts. He held no grudge towards his family nor did he want to ruin their Christmas. Yes it was December 24, Christmas Eve to be exact but it was close enough for Tony to say it was Christmas. He ran downstairs still in his numbed state and silently thanked whoever made it that he could not feel the pain.**_ I know what you went through little one, but thank me naught for the numbness is only temporary._** His mother was the one to enter through the door first. He acted normally and showed no signs of what had happened in the four hours they were out. That is until his mother went to touch his shoulder. It was nothing sinister but Tony could not help but remember the wolf and his touches. He gave a yelp and shirked away from his mother's hand. His siblings gave him a look of shock and surprise. Tony ran up to his room and knew it would only be a matter of time before his mask would break. Tony heard footsteps and went to lock the door when he heard a quiet knock. The knock was quickly followed by a voice that matched that of his elder brother Marc.

"Are you okay Tony? We are worried about you and what happened down there…well we just want to know what is going on with you." Marc sounded sincere and tried the door.

Tony opened it and had his best smile on. He did not want to raise suspicion nor did he want to worry his family. Tony then gave Marc a hug and walked towards the window. Marc still shocked about the sudden hug had not noticed that Tony was about to jump out of the window.

"Tony wa-" Marc's sentence was cut short by what he saw.

Tony was crying…his baby brother was crying and he had no idea why. Tony tore his gaze from Marc and jumped out of the window thus disappearing into the night. Marc went downstairs to tell what had just happened. His parents did not seem surprised and told him and his siblings that Tony was not Tony Clark but actually Tony Kunnasagi. Their real brother Tony died from Whooping Cough when he was five years old, Karen and Cal Clark used Tony to replace him. Nobody said a word…until Marc broke of the suffocating silence by asking where Mr. and Mrs. Kunnasagi lived. The answer was Japan and so the fo- three Clark children knew what to ask Jerry on their next trip to WHOOP.

Tony was running and running to get as far away from the Clark house as he possible could. When he could no longer see the familiar outline of the house he slowed to catch his breath. Suddenly panic consumed his body. He feared that the four teenagers were still around and ready for a round five. Then a smoke bomb went off and Tony was blinded. Tony coughed and tried to see if it was the four teenagers trying to abate him. He saw a faint outline of someone just across the clearing. This person was not one of the four teenagers for he was two short. The smoke cleared and Tony finally saw who was there…

_Himself._

When Tony looked into the other Tony's eyes he saw cold, darkness, and hatred. Yet he felt drawn to them like a moth to a flame. Ht realized why the other Tony's eyes were so entrancing…they belonged to the raven that was devoured by the wolf. Tony ran up to the other one, hugged him and cried.


	3. Piece 02Matryoshkas and Melodies

_One, two, three, four!_

_A message I've thought much too much about,__  
__Maybe it'll reach somebody, who can say?__  
__Certainly, I've always been this way,__  
__A patched up, crazy matryoshka_

_A package sung by a headache__  
__Time may pass, but the hands are at 4__  
__Don't tell anyone;__  
__The world will turn upside down_

_Ah, I feel broken apart__  
__Throw out all your memories, too__  
__Ah, how I want to know,__  
__To the deep down..._

_Um, well...__  
__If you please, dance more and more__  
__Kalinka? Malinka?__  
__Just play the chord__  
__What should I do about such feelings?__  
__Can't you tell me? Just a little?_

_Loud and clear, 524__  
__Freud? Keloid?__  
__Just hit the key__  
__Everything, all's to be laughed at__  
__Hurry, dance, with all your foolishness_

_Clap your hands, not entirely childish,__  
__And watch, to this purposefully-crazed tune__  
__Certainly, I don't care either way__  
__The warmth of the world is melting away_

_You and me, rendezvous? Rendezvous? Rendezvous?__  
__Oh, or out on a hopping adventure?__  
__With a crooked gait, one-two, one-two_

_Ah, I'm ready to burst out;__  
__Catch every part of me__  
__Ah, with both your hands,__  
__Catch me for me_

_Um, well...__  
__Listen a little - it's something important__  
__Kalinka? Malinka?__  
__Just pinch my cheek__  
__It's just that I can't control myself__  
__Should we do more fantastic things?_

_Pain, hurt, but no, don't cry__  
__Parade? Marade?__  
__Just clap some more__  
__Wait, you say, wait, wait__  
__Before we drop to just one..._

_You and me, rendezvous?__  
__Rendezvous? Rendezvous?__  
__Oh, or out on a hopping adventure?__  
__With a crooked gait, one-two, one-two_

_Down with a sickness?__  
__Show me your song!__  
__See how today...__  
__I'm still a patched up, crazy matryoshka!_

_If you please, dance more and more__  
__Kalinka? Malinka?__  
__Just play the chord__  
__What should I do about such feelings?__  
__Can't you tell me? Just a little?_

_Loud and clear, 524__  
__Freud? Keloid?__  
__Just hit the key__  
__Everything, all's to be laughed at__  
__Hurry, and dance no longer!_

_Smooch, smooch...__  
_

_~Matryoshka by Hatsune Miku and Gumi~_

"Who the hell are you" spoke Shadow, the other Tony, as he tore Tony off of him.

"Oh! Sorry, you just remind me of someone," Tony said in a blur of flustered words.

'_Hmm… He does look familiar…besides the fact that he looks exactly like me. Goddamnit! Why is it when I try to think of where I have seen him before a fog appears!"_ Shadow exclaimed in his mind as he desperately tried to find out who this strange boy was. Shadow realized that this boy could point him out in a line up. He needed to eliminate him.

'_I say nay my good sir, even though he is but a child, he has gone much. I plead that you spare his life," _whispered a voice that was eerily similar to his own.

"_**Ah, I'm ready to burst out;**__**  
**__**Catch every part of me**__**  
**__**Ah, with both your hands,**__**  
**__**Catch me for me," **_a female voice sang while Shadow tried to gather his thoughts and Tony recomposed himself. Shadow sprung into action and shot for bullets in the direction the voice originated from.

"_**Um, well...**__**  
**__**Listen a little - it's something important**__**  
**__**Kalinka? Malinka?**__**  
**__**Just pinch my cheek**__**  
**__**It's just that I can't control myself**__**  
**__**Should we do more fantastic things?" **_the voice continued to sing and sounded as if it was coming from every direction. Shadow spun around trying to follow it but was quickly falling behind. Tony on the other hand took a deep breath and…

"_Save me from myself_

_Save me, falling down!_

_Angels of Clarity,_

_Save me, frozen in time,_

_Angels of Clarity_," Tony sang in perfect pitch to the original singer. Shadow knew this song and could remember when he sang it to himself when he was alone in the house.

"_**Very good Tony, did you practice or are you just that good naturally,"**_ The voice's origin was a young female who looked to be around 15 or so. She appeared behind Shadow and when he felt her presence he whirled around to take a shot at her, but when he faced her she was already next to tony. She whispered something into his ear. Tony shook his head in agreement but Shadow saw fear in his eyes. For some reason he felt that the fear was not towards the girl yet for something that was still in the area. Tony removed his sky blue jacket and then proceeded to work on his yellow shirt. Shadow could not move and until he saw what was on this boy's back he suddenly felt the inane urge to protect him. On his back, near the midsection, were two crescent moons the out lined moon represented the lit part of the moon the part we see while inside that crescent moon was a smaller one that the layer of skin had been cut off to show the dark side of the moon, the part we do not see. It looked recent and insanely painful and for him to have been able to run from where ever he came was just astounding. It looked cleaned up and had been bandaged. The young lady used her finger and pointed to me using the "come here" signal. I came and soon stood close to the boy. She took my hand and guided it to the moons on this boy's back. He was shivering whether it was from the cold or from fear, I had no clue. The marking intrigued me and so I touched it ever so slightly. This is what I saw and this is what happened to him.

[**Warning the rest of this chapter will give the reason as to why I made this a rated M story. Please if you do not want to read about the rape then I suggest that you skim through until you see the bolded warning signaling that the flashback is over.]**

The moment he opened the door a white cloth was shoved into his face. This cloth had chloroform on it yet they pulled it away before he went unconscious. Their goal was to just to make sure he was unable to fight back they wanted him conscious for the whole thing. He started to fall backwards but one of the boys caught him. This boy whispered something into his ear and Tony instantly recognized just who this boy was. Tony had to get out and run as far away as he possible could from this place. As he turned to try to run he realized he could not for the drug was making it hard to gather his thoughts. They dragged him upstairs to his room that he shared with his older brother, Marc. The teenagers threw him onto his bed quite roughly, and then the black haired one came over and straddled his lap. Tony still was in a haze and had only a slight idea as to what the teenagers had planned for him. The midnight sky haired boy had yellow eyes and looked young since he still had his youthful chubbiness that disappeared with age. He gave Tony a rough kiss and Tony suddenly sobered up and tried to push off this boy. The teenagers laughed at him and the one on top of Tony slapped him. Tony whimpered but continued to fight until the teenager pinned his arms above his head and bent down to his ear.

"_I like them feisty,"_ at this Tony widened his eyes throwing punches at the air or anywhere. The teenager giggled and beckoned his friends over. Soon it was an all out beating. Yet they only aimed for places that could be covered with clothing or spots that would not be seen well. They gave tony slight cuts using their nails and knives. The one on top of him was the only one that could enter him or bite him. He gave him hickies that covered his chest and…private area. The beating made him psychically and mentally exhausted and the teenagers seemed to know this for they did not try to hold him down. The black haired boy lifted up his legs and roughly thrusted into him and gave him no time to adjust. Tony screamed and screamed in pain but it seemed to fall upon deaf ears. Tony felt something warm enter him and the raven haired boy gave an animalistic growl of pleasure. Tony was exhausted and wanted to fall asleep so that he could pretend this was a dream and play it off so his family would not worry, The teenagers seemed to have other plans though as the second boy came and straddled Tony. This one was a bit older looking than the last his hair was a dirty blonde and he had green eyes. He was also longer and larger than the raven haired boy. He also gave Tony a rough kiss and entered him at the same time. Tony opened his mouth to scream but instead the dirty blonde boy used it to make Tony and him to French kiss. Tony felt like vomiting in his mouth but he was scared that this would cause another beating from the group.

[**This is a quick intermission…I am sure that you appreciate it.]**

Shadow stumbled backwards bent over and vomited. He glared at the young female and shouted at her.

"Stop it! These images…Why are you showing them to me? What could I possibly do for a broken child when I am broken myself," he exclaimed while still trying to recover and then continued, "I cannot help him. I have done deeds that should not have been done. I share no sympathy towards anyone anymore so why are you showing me this!"

"If a vase is broken can it be put back together?" the young lady asked in a monotone.

"What? Well it depends on how broken it, if it has been broken in large pieces then it could be put back together but it will still have cracks in it," Shadow stated slightly flustered at the sudden question and her voice.

"Here is another question, a little girl has a shabby doll that she carries around it everywhere yet every time her parents try to give her a better one she says no, she loves her dolly. Even though she could get a better one she stays with her broken one, why?" The young lady tilts her head to side a little and Shadow could see that behind the darkness there is an angry girl who wants revenge for this boy. Shadow could not help but have his curiosity wonder why. Why is she so hell bent on getting a broken child to help another broken child, it seemed like a fools mission.

"_**Is it wrong to try to kill a bird with two stones? Now you did not answer my question about the dolly,"**_ her tone showed she was getting impatient and it showed in her face.

"Well if the doll has significant importance to the little girl then no way would she give it up." Shadow said in an unsure tone.

"What about the broken vase?" the young lady asked in a playful cat like tone.

"What about it?" questioned Shadow unsure as to where this abnormal conversation was going to go.

"If the vase had importance to the person who owned it would they not try to fix it or at least keep the pieces with them. They would not give it up if it had the same significance as to the little girl's doll. Do you understand as to what I am asking you now?" The young lady spoke softly to Shadow kind of like a mother would to a scared little child. Mom, Shadow murdered his family in cold blood. This feeling coursing through him...What was it? Shadow could not pinpoint the exact name.

"That feeling is called regret and you, dear Shadow, have fallen prey to your unplanned actions. You killed your family except for your brother Marc. I have one request for you and them I will bring back your family and Jer-"the young lady was interrupted by a Shadow's rupture of laughter.

"Bring back Jerry! Surely you jest for why I would want him to be brought back! That Son-of-a-Bitch sold me to the US military where I was tortured for weeks on end. They turned me into a killer by stealing any childhood innocence I had. I hope he is burning in the ninth circle of Hell!" Shadow gave another laugh that to anyone else it would sound like he insane. The young lady was not anyone else though.

"The four teenagers are the offspring of the men that raped me for two years. They have unusual abilities and they traveled to your time zone to control Jerry into selling you out. If Jerry had been in his right mind he would have reported it immediately to the proper authorities and would have had all of those men arrested. Also my name is Ayame Fate Izumi but you can call me Fate." The young lad- I mean Fate spoke in a soft voice and looked at Shadow with sympathy. Shadow could not believe what he just heard, those teenagers that raped Tony controlled Jerry to sell him. They wanted to break him yet they did not break him like they did Tony. Why?

"You are not special like Tony and if you would like to know why then you must listen to my deal I have for you." Fate asked in a semi serious voice.

"What is this deal you have planned?" shadow asked while narrowing his eyes thinking she might be tricking him.

"I am not tricking you or luring you into a false sense of security. Shadow you must listen to this deal for it will help both you and Tony heal." Fate spoke with genuine concern in her voice.

"All right, what is this deal you have to offer?" Shadow questioned.

"You must see the memory through all the way up to this poi-"Fate was interrupted by Shadow again.

"You must be out of your mind! No way am I seeing the rest of that fucked up nonsense! Tony can tell me when he is ready." Shadow spoke with anger and a slight hint of sorrow in his voice.

"That is the problem, "Shadow looked at Fate with curiosity, "They prevent us from being able to talk about it. Also we feel that no one else should have to share our pain so we grin and bare it all. They look for children who hide their pain and try their best to make everyone else around them feel well. Now the deal I have for should peak your interest. You will see that memory through to the end and then you stay with Tony and be like an older brother to him, okay?" Fate asked.

"Okay, I understand," Maybe being a big brother will help my family forgive me.

"The other part of my deal is bringing back your family and Marc and you and Tony will have a nice long conversation with them and his family." Shadow widened his eyes and nodded.

"You have the to talk with Tony through your mind and you need naught touch his marking but any spot will do. Now then let us continue," Fate went back to monotone and guided my hand back to the moons on his back

**[Second verse is even worse…]**

Tony wanted to just die right then and there but the boys were preventing him from trying to choke on his own vomit. The third had come and fucked him too. He could feel the blood rush out of his bottom and the pain had not died down yet. Then came the fourth one and this one Tony knew would be the worst. He straddled Tony and then proceeded to fuck him like the other three. Since he was the last one he was also the biggest and Tony could feel himself being stretched to his limits. He had not gone through puberty yet so he sounded like a girl. Then he was flipped over onto his stomach and felt something cold against his back. The last boy had blonde hair and stunning blue eyes just like the wolf from his nightmare. Soon he felt something cold and sharp touch his back followed by excruciating pain. They were cutting him! Did they feel enough remorse and thought that he should die so that he could not feel the pain anymore? No, they were carving something into his back and when they were done the blonde boy mumbled something. He no longer feel the blood run down his back.

**[This is all that I could handle so lets us travel to the present now.]**

Shadow looked the sleeping figure in his arms and could tears build up in his eyes. This little boy had gone through worse in two hours than he had in weeks. Yet he still pretended to be fine so he would not worry his family. How could such a pure child exist? Shadow had lost all hope for humanity after what he had been through. Yet this boy who was himself in a sense still had hope and light. He was so bright that Shadow feared he would become blind by him. He noticed that Tony started to tremble and held him tighter in his arms. Suddenly Tony woke up and looked at shadow with glazed over eyes. Shadow looked at Tony with puffy red eyes. Tony saw that this look alike was crying and went to hug him. That is until they heard a strange screech coming towards them. Suddenly a human like thing with demon wings came towards them at incredible speed. This strange creature was followed by a lady and gentlemen that bore some resemblance to Tony.

"Yoshiki-kun there are children!" shouted the woman towards the man named Yoshiki.

"I know Sumire! I will go and set up a kekkai around them and you can subdue the Virus." Yoshiki shouted back to the lady whose name is Sumire.

Yet before Yoshiki could get to the boys the monster or "virus" as they called it sped towards Tony and Shadow and Tony jumped away from Shadow. The virus followed Tony and grabbed him turning around to face Sumire whose gun was trembling in her hands. She had not realized she had pulled the trigger until she heard the other little boy scream. The virus stared at her shocked because she just shot this child. That is until Tony spun around and shoved his hand through the virus' chest. Sumire, Yoshiki, and Shadow stared at him as he turned towards Shadow.

_"Something __smells, I can not wait to break you,"_ Tony walked towards Tony with eyes that matched the virus.

Then just as suddenly as he gained this power he fainted into Shadow's arms.

"He's a berserker?" Sumire's eyes widened and she looked to Yoshiki.

"You don't think that he could be our lost son." Sumire looked as if she was about to cry.

"Yes he is your lost son Shadow will explain the situation but before we start I have one question. Would you die for your son?" Fate appeared out of nowhere and asked this question with a serious face.

"Yes" Both Sumire and Yoshiki answered with an equal serious face to Fate's own.

"Then follow me for this be difficult for to digest." Fate said as she guided them towards a strange portal.


	4. Piece 03 When Doves Cry and Lullaby

_How can you leave me standing?_

_Alone in a world that is so cold_

_Maybe I'm just too demanding _

_Maybe I'm just like my father,_

_Too bold_

_Maybe I'm just like my mother,_

_She's never satisfied_

_Why do we scream at ecahother?_

_This is what it sounds like _

_WHEN DOVES CRY_

_~When Doves Cry by Quindon Tarver~_

"Oh God…" Sumire could not hold back the tears as she muffled her sobs with her hand.

In her room, Tony was residing in Sumire's bed as Shadow waited diligently at his bedside.

"_Dream, if you can a courtyard_

_An ocean of violets in bloom_

_Animals strike curios poses_

_They feel the heat_

_The heat between me and you,_

_Maybe I'm just like my mother_

_She's never satisfied, "_Shadow softly sang to the sleeping boy in hopes of keeping the nightmares at bay.

"Well, that's an interesting song to sing during this curious situation, do you not agree?" Shadow whirled around to see Fate standing in the door way to the bedroom she then continued, "That song sounds more like a love confession than a lullaby."

"It isn't like that," Fate gave Shadow a curious look and he explained," I like that song from the 1996 reproduction of Romeo + Juliet. I thought that since that verse mentions dreams that it would help Tony sleep."

Sumire and Yoshiki walk in to see Shadow holding Tony's hand. Sumire rushes over to Shadow and embraces him.

"Thank you so muc-" Sumire gratitude was cut short by Shadow shoving her away.

"Why are you thanking me, I'm a murderer! I killed my own family," Shadow raised his voice and had tears running down his face. From Shadow's yelling Tony woke up.

"Tony, are you okay," Shadow asked completely forgetting what had just happened.

Tony gently reaches out and cups Shadow's face with his hands. Tony then asks a simple question"Shadow, why were you crying?"

Shadow could not look Tony in the eye for what had caused Tony to wake was rushing back to Shadow. He was trying to figure out how to say what had just happened while Tony was a sleep When Tony started to sing.

"_Singing a sweet, _

_La la la la la la la_

_Singing a sweet, _

_Lullaby,"_ Tony then gave Shadow a kiss on his head…

[**HOLY CRANIUM THAT IS CUTE I WANT TO GLOMP THEM KAWA FRICKIN II!]**

"Shadow would you like to be a part of our family," asked Sumire.

Before Shadow could reply Tony tackled him saying "Onii-chan!"

Tony was so happy that Shadow was going to be his older brother, but what Shadow said next tore his world apart.

"No," was all that it took for Tony to just lose it.

"No, no. SHUT UP," Tony started smacking his head and was having a mental break down.

Shadow looked at Tony and went to embrace him but Tony pushed him away.

"You're all going to leave me, no one loves me. SHUT UP! See, Tony the raven doesn't love you he'll give you up without a second thought. No t-that's a lie," it sounded like two people were talking or in this case arguing. Shadow was wondering who this raven was and for some reason felt jealousy course through his veins. Shadow tried once again and embraced Tony and not letting go even though Tony tried to push him away. When Tony realized that he could not pull Shadow away he merely cried into his arms. Shadow whispered warm words while patting his head. Sumire and Yoshiki looked at Shadow with awe.

"Now, that is just too cute. Shadow do you remember our deal or I could just kill Tony. Your choice, _Shadow_," Fate spoke with a voice that Shadow know she was not joking.

"I will not agree to the deal. Just let Tony stay with his parents and have him forget about me," Shadow spoke while looking at Tony.

"What the mind forgets the body will remember," Tony mumbled against Shadow's chest.

"What is that supposed to mean," Shadow asked and Fate replied," What he means is that his heart will remember you. If you go away then he will be depressed and not know why. If he sees you again he will rush towards you though he will not know who you are. Besides I think you should agree to the deal."

"Tony shouldn't stay with someone like me." Shadow mumbled softly looking at Tony somberly.

"If you do not stay with Tony not only will you go mad, but Tony will eventually be found by those teenagers. I will be busy with protecting him and will also be captured so the other children that had been affected. It will spell the end to life as we know it." Fate spoke in complete monotone.

"Why me," Shadow asked.

"It is because you are the only one who can control Tony in and out of his BERSERK mode. If you ask then I cannot answer for I also do not understand how this works. I still suggest that you stay with him for you both shall heal. Also you could help explain this to Antonio's siblings who will be here tomorrow. Antonio could also help Marc forgive you and help your family understand. Which pill will you take the red one, which says you will stay, or the blue one, which means you, will go?" Fate held out two round shaped objects that were red and blue in color.

"One did you really just say that? Two those are M&M's, you could have at least hid the m's on them. Three how do you know what will happen tomorrow. Four what do you mean I can control Tony?" Shadow spoke while still holding Tony.

"One, yes I just did that. Two, I like chocolate and thought it would lighten the tense atmosphere. Three, I am Fate. Four, say sleep Tony." Fate answered Shadow's questions.

"Sleep Tony," Tony then passed out and snuggled against Shadow's chest.

"Touch him," Fate said.

Shadow looked at Fate like she just said 'go do a pole dance'.

"Not like that you pervert," Fate said rolling her eyes in disbelief that Shadow thought that.

"But I- I mean- I didn't- Oh Sut up," Said Shadow who was blushing at what Fate thought he thought .

"You know if you weren't a pervert then you would have realized that you were already touching Tony," Fate spoke with an air of arrogance in her voice.

"Now will you join this family and stay with Tony," Fate asked with no sound of arrogance or sarcasm.

Tony snuggled into Shadow's embrace and gave sigh of delight at the sound Shadow smiled and said, "Yes."

"There will be many adventures for you and you both will heal. This is goodbye for now," Fate spoke while she was walking towards the portal that appeared behind her. Tony woke up when Fate was leaving and said his goodbyes just like everyone else/

After Fate left Sumire faced the two boys, her sons, and said, "Come on you two it is time to get ready for bed."

"Okay mom," Both boys said as they got up and followed their mother out.

'_Mother, I wonder if my mother will be able to forgive me,' _Thought Shadow as he walked behind Sumire_._

"Why so glum, Onii-chan," asked Tony, Shadow merely laughed and asked Tony what Onii-chan means, "It means 'Older brother' in Japanese."

'_I'll keep my worries for tomorrow because right now I want to be with my family,_' Shadow thought as he went to bed with Tony snuggling against him.


End file.
